


Small Like A Mouse

by Jillflur



Series: Smoll and toll [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Gavin is bad at feelings, M/M, Nines too, RK900's name is Nines, drunk!gavin, humping, pinning!Nines, short!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: Prequel to ‘Tall Like A Mountain’ (but can be read on its own)Nines didn’t find the small grumpy detective adorable. He didn’t. It was annoying watching over his incompetent partner when he’s drunk.Three times Nines has to watch over a completely drunk Gavin Reed.





	1. To much alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> So people asked me to do a prequel! So here you go guys! Hope you enjoy it. It mostly focuses on Nines develoment of feelings.

Nines knew that his day would take a turn for the worst when he overheard detective Reed talking about going to a bar. Everyone in the precinct knew that Gavin Reed was a complete lightweight and had a reputation for getting into unnecessary bar fights every other week. It was driving Nines nuts. Not only would the arrogant human be late for work, leaving the android to do all his work until he arrived. He would also get hurt, sprouting a black eye or a bloody lip. Nines didn’t like seeing the small detective get hurt. His body would act in a strange way when he saw a new wound on Gavin’s delicate body. A static-like growl would come out of his chest, error warnings popping up in HUD almost blocking his vision.

So, it came without saying that Nines tried to stop his partner from going to a bar and drink himself sick once again.

Nines stood up from his seat, walking over to the two humans with a determined expression. Officer Tina was the first to noticed the tall android, she gave her friend a confused glance before pointing behind Gavin.

Gavin turned around. The first thing he saw was the familiar black shirt and muscular chest. Raising his head, he frowned at his stoic partner, “What the fuck, Nines! Don’t sneak up on me!” Gavin held his empty plastic cup tightly, knuckled turning white. It cracked in his hold, plastic bending under his tight hold.

Nines lifted an eyebrow, “I apologize, detective Reed.” He really didn’t feel sorry for startling the man. He found it quiete amusing watching the detective get flustered.

Gavin put the destroyed cup down on Tina’s desk, the poor thing falling over. Gavin crossed his arms, “So…” he started awkwardly, glancing at Tina for some help. She only smirked at him, “What do you want, tincan?”

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation about going out for a drink tomorrow night.”

“And?” Gavin growled, “You have a problem with that, dipshit?” Gavin stepped forward, raising his head higher to look at the android properly. The human raised his chin arrogantly, a small smirk decrorating his lips. The android couldn't help but think that he looked adorable.

Nines tilted his head, smirking sharply, “Yes,” before the human could yell at him, Nines continued, “I recommend that you do not go out drinking. It’s bad for your health and your image.”

“Image!?”

“You get into a lot of bar fights, detective. You could use your time in ways that are more productive, like finishing your stack of paperwork.” Nines smirked at the flustered man. Gavin narrowed his eyes and gripped the androids jacket tightly, pulling him down.

“I am productive! I finished almost all my reports, because you wouldn’t stop ordering me around like a fucking dog all week! I’m not a damn android, I need a break sometimes from depressing paperwork!” Gavin yelled at the android. People looked over at the duo, already familiar with their angry quarrels.

Nines pulled the hand of from his jacket without problems, holding it in a death grip. Gavin winced, trying (and failing) to pull his hand away from the androids tight grip, “Getting drunk every week and getting hurt isn’t healthy, detective. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Nines let go of Gavin’s hand, the human quickly stepping back from the tall android, a look of shock crossing his face.

Gavin flustered slightly at his partner words and averted his eyes from the cold stare, “If-if you don’t like me getting hurt why don’t you just come with us and watch me all night! Creep!” Gavin mocked, smirking darkly at the android. There was no way the android would agree, the fucker would be too-

“Then I will do that.”

Gavin’s smirk fell of his face, “…what?” behind him Tina gasped loudly like the fucking drama Queen she is.

“This way I can keep a close eye on you and stop you from drinking too much and getting into bar fights.” Nines explained, his face not showing a hint of emotions. They really have to work on showing proper emotions in certain situations.

“W-wait-wait-wait!” Gavin stuttered, his hands running through his messy hair, “Y-you can’t be serious!? An android at a human bar?!” he pointed a finger at the android.

“Is there a problem with accompanying you?” Nines asked, tilting his head.

“Yes-!”

“NO!” Tina interrupted, Gavin stared at the woman, not believing that she would be betray him so quickly, “Please come with us, Nines! Gavin will be happy having you with us!...right?” she said the last part darkly to Gavin, putting a hand on his shoulder, her fingers digging into his skin. Gavin swallowed, not daring to say anything. He felt like the destroyed plastic cup on Tina’s desk.

Nines smiled softly, “Then I will see you two tomorrow evening.” The android turned around, walking back to his desk to finish his report. In the corner of his vision he could see the constant mission which followed him around.

‘Keep Gavin Reed safe’

The mission didn’t change since he met the man for the first time. Nines wondered if the mission would ever go away. He felt strangely sad about the small mission window disapering. He liked watching his human and keeping him safe. Nines would do anything to keep Gavin alive, starting with his unhealthy lifestyle.

-

Gavin stared after the android, before turning around to his best friend. He growled at the smirking woman, “What the fuck, Tina!? Why did you allow him to go with us?” he whispered loudly to the woman.

She smirked and put an arm around his shoulders, “I knew you want to spent time with him. No need to be shy…”

“I-I’m not shy! Fuck you!” he grumbled at his best friend.

She didn’t let go, pulling the man closer, “This is the best opportunity for you to make a move on his handsome ass! Now or never, Gavin!” she whispered, balling her hand into a fist and holding it up in the air. Gavin starred at her lifelessly at her.

“You are crazy…” he mumbled, crawling away from her hold.

There was no way he had a chance with the android.

-

Nines looked up when Gavin stopped next to him. It was Friday evening. Today he would go with Gavin and Tina to a local bar and watch over his partner. There was a high chance that the detective would drink over his limits today. Nines knew that the detective felt even more stressed this week, because of the growing paperwork pilling up around them. Nines would prevent his partner from drinking too much or get into his dangerous bar fights like he always did.

“You ready? I wanna get out of here already…” Gavin mumbled scratching his neck awkwardly.

“Yes.” Nines stood up. He just wanted to walk towards the parking garage but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Nines had the strange desire to turn off his fake skin under Gavin’s finger and grip his hand as if he wanted to interface with human. How reticules.

“Wait, you wanna go to the bar in that outfit?” Gavin looked sharply at the white CyberLife jacket the android always wore.

Nines pulled at his jacket, looking at the human offended, “Is there a problem with my outfit?”

“Is there…? Whatever. At least take off your stupid android jacket, it’s annoying me!” Gavin walked past the android, averting his eyes to the ground.

Nines watched the human for a moment, before he took off his jacket caring it neatly in his arms. He didn’t understand why the detective hated his jacket so much. He opened the door to the parking garage, his eyes instantly finding his partner, leaning against his black car. The man was holding a lighter in his hands, his hands fidgeting inside his pockets.

The tall android stopped next to the short man, “Everything alright, detective?”

Gavin glanced at android, studying the tall man without the white jacket hiding his muscular arms. Gavin blushed when he realized that he was checking out his partner. He quickly looked away, fiddling with the lighter in his hands, “Y-yeah, just a bitch quieting. That’s all.

“Quieting?”

“Tch, I stopped smoking two weeks ago!”

“Oh? I didn’t notice.” The truth is that Nines instantly noticed that Gavin stopped smoking. The man didn’t go outside anymore to take a smoke or asked Tina for a cigarette when his own were empty.

“Wha-! Even though I did it because of you- Ah!”

Nines smirked leaning closer to the human, “Me?”

Gavin walked around the car to the passenger door, “F-fuck off!” he tossed the car keys to the android, before stepping into the car, “You are driving, tincan.”

Nines smirked at the flustered human, quickly joining his partner in the warm car. Gavin grumbled when he saw the android’s satisfied grin, “What are you grinning at? Creep.”

“It doesn’t matter, detective.” Nines said. The truth is that in this moment a window popped open in his vision.

_‘Mission complete: Make Gavin Reed stop smoking’_

It felt rather good finally completing a hard mission, he worked on for weeks.


	2. Successful mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter!  
> Nines first visit to a bar!

Nines followed his human into the bar, it was more empty than he thought it would be on a Friday night. It was a fancy bar, the room glittering in a soft orange, the chairs cushion made out of soft leather and the tables polished until they reflected every light. Even the bar keeper was dressed well, her hair kept back in a tight ponytail. When she glanced at their direction, Nines saw the LED glowing a calm blue on her temple. So, she was an android, interesting.

“Good evening.” The woman greeted the group, smiling softly.

The group sat down at the bar, the barkeeper stopping in front of them, asking for their drink. Of course, his partner took something strong, not even trying to hold back.

“There are also some drinks for androids,” the woman held up a bottle with blue liquid, the bottled flashing in the bright light, “It has similar effects on androids like alcohol to humans. Would you want a shot?” she asked.

Nines thought for a moment, but before he could made up his mind his partner spoke up for him, “The tincan is not allowed to drink. He’s my taxi home.” Gavin grumbled, holding up his drink, the liquid inside the glass spilling around dangerously.

The female android chuckled deeply, hiding the grin behind her hand, “I see. Then maybe next time.” She turned around, continuing polishing some glasses.

Nines glanced at the short detective. The man looked utterly out of place in the fancy bar, “You don’t look like the person who would come to such establishments.”

Gavin banged the glass down on the bar, a few drops of liquid spilling onto the wood, “What the fuck do you mean by that?!”

“You look more like a… wild type.” Nines put a finger on his chin. Gavin blushed at the android’s words.

“Wha-“

“You see,” Tina interrupted her friend. She put a hand on Gavin’s shoulders, smirking mischievously, “Gavin here, wanted to come to this bar because of you.”

“Tina-!” Gavin’s face was bright red. He was shaking in his seat, trying to stop the woman from spilling out any more embarrassing words.

“Me?” the android tilted his head in confusion.

Tina hid her smirk behind a hand, still not letting go of Gavin’s shoulder, “He didn’t want you to think that he was unruly and dull.” she turned back to the bar, taking a big gulp from her drink, “He was scared that you wouldn’t like the places he would go normally. After all, you don’t exactly look like the type who would go to a club, Nines.” She studied the android over her glass, taking in his neat and proper outfit. The android looked like he belonged in the fancy bar.

At this point, Gavin gave up stopping Tina. He hid his face in his hands, taking big gulps from this own drink, and quickly ordering new ones when it was empty. Nines’ LED pulsed yellow for a second, processing Tina’s words. Did the detective really care so much about what the android, his partner, thought about him? He smiled softly at the flustered detective. Nines leaned forward on his stool, leaning an arm on the wooden bar.

“Don’t worry, detective. You don’t have to keep up an unnecessary impression, I fancy you the way you are.” Nines whispered to the motionless man.

Gavin stared at the android shocked, his drink almost falling out of his hand. He quickly regained his senses and turned around on his stool, so the android wouldn’t see the blush on his face.  
Nines smirked at the human. He rather liked, seeing Gavin flustered by his words. He made a mental note to do it more often.

“Shut up, you stupid expensive toaster!” Gavin grumbled into his drink, his eyes looking determined away from the android. Gavin still noticed the devilish smirk on his partner’s face. Fucking androids.

“My, my. Is that supposed to be an insult? Maybe you should work more on your choice of words.” Nines leaned his face on his hand, watching the human get even more flustered and angry. Gavin looked good with bright red cheeks.

“I hate you so much…”

-

In the end, Gavin was only a little drunk. The human could still walk on his own, but his face colored a lovely pink.

Nines deemed the mission a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, today I finished the fic so get ready for a new Chapter everyday! (well there are only 2 Chapters left anyway :'D)  
> Ah, and because this is the prequel to 'Tall like a mountain' there won't be any smut, sadly! ))):  
> But there will be some steamy stuff in the next chap! (Drunk Gavin all the waaaaaay!)  
> See you tomorrow guys! <3


	3. Oh no! He's drunk! (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Gavin making a move on overwhelmed Nines!

It was weeks later until Gavin told the android he wanted to go drinking with Tina. The human didn’t tell him per se, Gavin just let it slip around his overprotective partner.

Nines looked over his computer when he heard his partner sigh tiredly. Gavin leaned against the seat, looking up at the boring white ceiling, “Thank God, I’m drinking tonight…” Gavin whispered, not caring or forgetting about the android in front of him.

Instantly, Nines stood up from his seat, his LED blinking a nervous yellow, “You’re going out with Officer Chen again?” he asked, “I will accompanying you once more.”

Gavin’s eyes widen at the android’s words, “The hell you will! You will go home and let me drink in peace!” he grit his teeth, daring the android to go against his command.

Nines looked down coldly. As if he would let the human out of his sight, something dangerous could happen to Gavin while he was drinking, “This is not up to you, detective Reed. I already made up my mind long ago, that I will watch over you and protect you… Even from yourself.” Nines watched the human squirm in his seat, evidently not okay with the android’s reason.

Gavin ran a hand through his messy hair, before standing up, “Fine!” he yelled, walking towards Tina’s desk. The woman was already waiting for him, watching the two closely like a hawk, “come with us for all I care!”

Tina snickered, putting a hand around Gavin’s shoulders, “Don’t worry, catman. I’m sure you two will have so much fun!”

Gavin only sighed, done with everyone’s bullshit, “Let’s go already. If I don’t have a drink in my hands in 10 minutes I will go insane…” he muttered and walked out of the room. Nines followed the human outside, satisfied about how things turned out.

-

Nines’ LED pulsed red for a second, listening to the loud music coming out of the building. Did the humans really want to go in there? The android could see people smoking outside the building, most of them already drunk, clinking to their partners like animals in the savanna to water.

Gavin smirked at the nervous android, “Second thoughts? You can always go home, you know?” Gavin mocked, hands fumbling inside his pockets as if searching for his not existing cigarettes. He kept glancing over to the a group of people smoking in a circle, it seemed like the detective still craved for the sweet sweet nicotine.

Nines stared darkly at his partner, causing the shorter man to fumble with his hands nervously. He fixed his perfect CyberLIfe jacket, the white material making him stand out in the mass, “I’m all right, detective. Please proceed.”

Gavin clicked his tongue and walked over to the door, squeezing through the mass of people hanging around the entrance. Nines followed closely behind him, people around him making room for the tall android and staring up at him. Tina used the free road the android created and followed the two inside, “It’s not bad that you’re so big, Nines!” she yelled over the loud music. Nines wanted to answer her but the loud music made his ear-sensors pulse in an unpleasant way. How could humans stand such a loud noise?  
He looked over to the dance floor, watching the mass of people dancing together, his eyes could barely keep up with the fast movement of the light above them. It switched quickly to different colors, casting the group in bright neon lights.

Nines’ eyes landed on a couple standing in a corner on the dance floor. The two human were grinding against each other, their mouths almost touching. Would Gavin want to dance too?

The thought made Nines’ thirium-pump pulse. His body turning comfortably warm.

He really wanted to dance with Gavin. A new mission plopped up:

_‘Dance with ~~detective Reed~~ Gavin.’_

The group stopped at the bar. The bar was located at the far corner of the club, far enough away from the dance floor for the music not to be unbearable loud. Nines’ bio-components finally calmed down a bit after he sat down at the bar. Gavin sat down next to him, already gulping down a shot with vodka. Nines sighed at his partner’s behavior. Gavin didn’t even try to hold back yet again, it wouldn’t be long until he was utterly drunk.

“Maybe you should slow down, Gavin.” Nines said when Gavin gulped down three shots in a row.

Gavin glanced darkly at the android, “Don’t tell me what to do, dipshit!” Gavin gulped down another shot, as if to proof his point.

Nines sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. He would never understand his partner.

“Hey, hey!” a feminine voice said next to Nines, “Tall android, I never saw you here before…”

Nines glanced at the woman next to him. She was smirking at the android, her short red dress barely hiding her underwear. She leaned her hand on the counter, swirling a drink in the other hand. Nines tilted his head, his LED pulsing yellow for a second.

“Your lipstick is smeared.” he said.

The woman looked at him dumbly for a second, before bursting out in bright laughers, “You’re a funny one, android!”

Nines didn’t understand why the woman laughed, he just told her about her smeared lipstick. Did she understand him wrong? The young woman leaned forward, putting a hand on his arm, while smiling up at him sweetly.

“You wanna dance?” she asked, “You look like you could need some action…” her eyes traveled up and down his body, noticing his stiff posture.

“I-“

“Fuck off, lady!” suddenly another hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him back. Nines’ LED pulsed red for a second, his head turning around to look at his drunk partner, “the tincan is already occupied.” Gavin continued, his fingers digging into Nines’ shoulder, wrinkling his jacket. The man had a bright blush on his face, his eyes slightly unfocused.

The woman slowly let go of Nines’ arm before standing up, “Sorry, I didn’t know he was already taken.” She smiled down at the two man, “have fun with your boyfriend, tall!” she said to Nines before walking over to the dancefloor alone.

Nines’ LED blinked yellow for a moment, proceeding the information. He turned around, looking at his flustered human.

Gavin’s hand quickly withdraw from his shoulder as if burned. His eyes looking at everything but the android next to him.

“Why did you talk so rudely to the woman?” Nines asked his hands fiddling with the sleeves of his white jacket.

“F-Fuck off!” Gavin slurred, the alcohol already taking effect on his body, “I do-do what I want, tincan!”

“Yes, you already told me so much. But she didn’t do anything wrong. Your behavior was unprofessional and rude.”

Gavin gripped the glass tightly, “S-she was annoying!” he grumbled into his glass, “all over you, touching you everywhere-“

“She only touched my arm. I don’t understand what is wrong with body contact. About what I learned, it seems to be important for humans.”

“B-because she was a woman!!!” Gavin ran a hand through his messy hair, sluming down on his seat like a wounded animal.

Nines tilted his head, arching an eyebrow, “Officer Chen is a woman and she touches my arm too. I don’t understand what the problem is.” Nines admitted, complete confused with the detective’s reasoning.

Gavin banged his empty glass on the counter, finally looking into the android’s eyes. He was blushing furiously, his messy hair falling into his face, “s-she was flirting with you! All…All over you, like, ah… like a bee on a flower!” he whined childishly.

“Bee on a flower?” Nines smirked at Gavin’s words, leaning forward in his seat. Gavin didn’t move back, watching the android move closer. He shuddered when their arms touched.

“Yeah…” Gavin muttered, pouting like a child. He grabbed his partners arm tightly with both arms, pressing the android's arm against his chest. He looked up at the shocked android with sparkling eyes, “If…If you wannaaa dance sooo much, then dance wi-with me, Nines!!!” 

His thirium-pump stuttered, LED spinning a bright red. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the beautiful sight under him. The tiny detective holding onto his arm while licking his lips seductively.

“Come ooooon, Nines! Please?” he pressed Nines’ arm more against his chest. He could feel Gavin's nipples under his cloths, rubbing against his arm.

“I…I don’t think, I can do this…” Nines said breathlessly.

Gavin smirked at the android, leaning forward. He looked at android’s ice-blue eyes, “Don’t worry, tincan… I-I will show y-you.” Gavin slurred. He pulled the stunned android from the barstool, dragging him towards the mass of people dacing in the middle of the room.

Nines nervously looked at the mass of people in front of them. Did Gavin really want to dance in there? Nines felt nervous. He didn’t know how to…dance. His program didn’t come with such a feature. What if he did something wrong and make Gavin angry?

Gavin didn’t seem to mind the group of people blocking their way. The human just squeezed through the mass, pulling the android behind him. Nines’ LED glowed yellow, his sensor picking up all kinds of scents and colors. His ears were pulsing with the loud beat of the music.

Gavin stopped in the middle of the dancefloor, pressing closely against the android. Nines stared stunned down at the smirking human, his hands hovering over the man’s waist. Should he touch him? Did Gavin want Nines to touch him?

Gavin leaned up, his hands curling around the android’s stiff neck, stroking the hair on his neck loosely, “Relax, tincan. I’m not gonna bite.” Gavin grinned, his teeth flashing in the light brightly.

“I-I don’t-“

“Stop thinking, and start dancing…” Gavin slurred, his words almost lost in the loud music. Gavin pushed them back slightly, while swirling around slightly. Nines pumped into some people, but they didn’t seem to mind.

Before Nines could even proceed the situation fully, the short man suddenly started to grin against him. Gavin rotates his hips, his hands pulling at his hair, making Nines gasp silently.  
Nines grips Gavin’s soft hips, steading him. Gavin uses the new angle to lean up to the stiff android, “Nines…” he whispered wantonly.

Nines grit his teeth. He pushed a leg between Gavin’s tight, hoisting the short man up. Gavin gasped when the leg pressed against the clothed erection. Grinning down at the leg, he looked up at the beautiful android. Nines’ sensors picked up the little moans the short man let out, not bothered by the loud music anymore.

Gavin repeated the android’s name breathlessly, still shamelessly grinding down at Nines’ leg. Gavin gripped Nines’ shoulders tightly, fingers digging into the soft jacket, pulling himself up until he was eyelevel with the tall machine.

Nines’ eyes looked down at the wet, rosy lips. Without thinking, he leaned down, capturing the sweet lips. Gavin moaned against the perfect lips, his mind shutting down.  
Nines watched Gavin with lidden eyes. Biting down on the soft lips, he pushed his tongue into the warm mouth, exploring the unfamiliar cavern. He smirked, when he heard the man moan loudly. Feeling more confident, he moved a hand down Gavin’s back until he reached the man’s rear, massaging the soft flesh through the jeans. Gavin didn’t seem to mind the android’s bold moves, using the new halt to push himself up and down Nines’ leg.

Suddenly the human stopped. Gavin pulled away from the android’s lips, panting strongly. Nines looked worriedly down at the human, fearing that he did something wrong and triggered the man off. Gavin was holding a hand against his mouth, his face looking strangely green, or maybe that was just the light.

“N-Nines~!” the man whined, “I don’t…I don’t feel so good…”

Nines’ LED blinked red. He quickly grabbed Gavin’s arm and dragged him through the mass off people dancing. Gavin wobbled behind the android, whining all the way. Nines pushed the doors open, the cold autumn air assaulting them. Gavin took in a deep breath, leaning against the stonewall. Nines analyzed the human, looking for anything he could do to help him with his sickness.

“Urgh! I wannaaaa die…” the man slurred. Gavin had his eyes closed, both his hands on his stomach, “I feel like pu-“suddenly the man bent over and puked into some poor bushes next to him. Nines sighed and walked over to the shorter man. He put a hand on his back, caressing the sick human.

“You should really stop drinking detective.”

“S-shut u- Urrrrgh!”

-

The rest of the night went with Gavin puking out his guts and blushing every time he looked at the android. Nines couldn’t tell if he liked their new development or not.

It sure as hell complicated things between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will post the last chapter... and another fic finished.  
> Most likely I will make a sequel to 'tall like a mountain' and 'small like a mouse' after this (maybe)  
> See you guys tomorrow!!!! <3


	4. Forgotten Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never make Gavin Reed drink again.

This time, only a few days went by before he heard Gavin speak once again about going out drinking with Tina and her girlfriend. They wanted to go to a local club not far away from Gavin’s apartment.

“I tell you, this time we don’t go to the ‘ _red club’_! I don’t think I can ever go back there…” he heard Gavin whine.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Gav. What happened between you and N-“

“We don’t speak about it, remember?! Shut up!”

“Sorry, sorry!”

Nines came around the corner. Tina instantly looked up to the tall android, waving him over, “Hey, Nines!” Nines nodded at the woman, walking up to them.

“Hello, Officer Chen. Gavin.” He looked down at the growling human. Gavin didn’t meet his eyes, determinedly looking away from the machine, “I heard you wanted to go to a club again?”

“Yes! And this time you’re not coming with us!” Gavin yelled and walked away before the android could say anything more. The two remaining people stared after the grumpy detective. Tina was the first to break the awkward silence.

“Sorry. I don’t think I can convince Gavin this time. He’s been like this since we went to the club. What the fuck happened between you?” Tina studied the stiff android, her hands resting on her hips.

Nines put a hand on his chin, looking away from the officer, “I… don’t think Gavin would be happy if I told you. Maybe you should ask him yourself.” Nines smiled softly at the woman, before walking away.

There was no way he could convince Gavin to let him come with them. There was only one other option.

Nines has to follow the group to the club secretly. After all, there was no way he would let Gavin drink himself stupid if he could help it.

He also didn’t want anyone to make a move on the man.

-

The cold wind blew around Nines’ warm winter jacket. He didn’t need to wear warm clothes in winter, he couldn’t feel the cold, but he needed to blend in with the people around him. The club in front of him was smaller than the last one. It wasn’t as crowded like the other club Nines went to. Some people lingered outside the club, smoking or making out. Nines’ ear-sensors picked up the loud beat of the music inside.

With a determined expression, he went through the entrance.

Nines was on an important mission.

_'preventing Gavin Reed from drinking too much'_

Rk900 never gave up a mission.

Looking around the dimly lit room, he tried to spot his favorite grumpy detective. Nines instantly felt worried when his face-recognition-program didn’t find the familiar face. Did he go to the wrong club? That couldn’t be. Nines listened to the two humans talk about going to this certain club for their regular drinking night.

Rk900 never was wrong about anything.

Gavin must be located somewhere in the crowd of people on the dance floor or at the bar at the end of the room. Calming down his system, Nines slowly made his way through a group of drunk people. He would never understand what the detective liked about this kind of places. The colorful smell of different people made Nines’ bio-components shudder unpleasantly.

Nines stopped few meter away from the bar, searching through the unfamiliar faces. His LED blinked yellow when he finally found the grumpy detective he was looking for. The man was sitting at the corner of the bar, several empty shots in front of him. He was holding another shot in his hand, swirling the liquid while looking down at the drink as if it held all the answers to the world. Officer Tina was sitting next to him, talking loudly about some story, but the shorter man didn’t seem to listen to the woman, to occupied frowning down at his drink.

Nines sat down on the other end of the bar, not taking his eyes of the man. He could tell that the detective was already drunk, his face flushed slightly and his eyes looking around unfocused. Nines really wanted to walk over to the detective and stop him from drinking any more shots, but he didn’t want to reveal his presence just yet. For now, Nines decided to watch over the detective, waiting for him to show any sights of discomfort.

Nines looked up when he saw an unfamiliar man walk over to his human. The detective turned his head when he felt the hand on his shoulder, the short man frowning up, before smiling at something the man said. Nines’ breath hitched at the sight. He couldn’t hear what the man said to Gavin, the loud music drowning out their voices.

Nines’ eyes switched when he saw the man lean down, whispering something to Gavin. This time Nines could clearly see the forced smile on Gavin’s face, the shorter man averting his eyes awkwardly. When the man didn’t move away, Gavin yelled angrily at the man, his voice echoing around the bar.

“What the p-phuck man!? I’m not here for this! Leave- _hic_ – leave me alone!” Gavin slurred angrily at the pissed stranger.

The man grabbed the detective’s jacket tightly, Tina jumping up from her stool trying to calm down the stranger.

Nines quickly stood up, rushing over to the group. People around them stopped in their tracks, watching the two man yell at each other and waiting for a fight to break out.

“You little bitch-“

“I told you t-to fuck off!” Gavin’s words slurred, the alcohol clearly taking effect on his body.

“Please let go of my friend!” Tina’s calm voice rang through the group.

Nines saw the man lift up his hand, clearly ready to start a fight right in the middle of the crowded club. Before the man could hit the short detective, a hand gripped his wrist tightly. Nines held the wrist tightly in the air, not caring about the painful yell the man let out. How dare he tried to hit Gavin!

Instantly all eyes went to the angry android behind the man. Gavin’s eyes dilated, taking in the sight in front of him.

“Nines?!” Gavin asked clearly shocked about the android’s sudden appearance.

Nines smiled dangerously down at shorter man, “Good evening, Gavin.” Nines said darkly.

Gavin shuddered under the piercing gaze, “W-what are you doing here?!” he averted his eyes, his heart hitching inside his chest. Seeing the android look so angry was more arousing than he wanted to admit.

Nines finally let go of the man’s abused wrist. The human quickly walked away from the tall machine, not feeling up to starting a fight with a literal killing machine, “I told you I would protect you, Gavin.” Nines went on, the dark smile not leaving his face. He leaned down to the short man, taking his arm gently, “I would like to speak with you. Outside. Alone.”

He pulled the sputtering detective up from his seat, dragging him through the small group of people lingering around the bar. Gavin yelled curses at the android, only stopping when the cold night air assaulted his body. The man cursed under his breath, hugging his arms around his body, his thin clothes not blocking the cold wind.

“You could warn me next time, dipshit!” he yelled at the unimpressed machine.

Nines lifted an eyebrow, watching the human shudder for a moment. Sighing, he pulled of his warm winter jacket and put it around the detective’s shoulders. Gavin looked up at the android, noticing how close their faces were. Nines looked down at the blushing man, smirking when he saw the small pink tongue peeking out of the detective’s pink lips, slowly gliding over his bottom lip. He really wanted to kiss the detective again, but there were more pressing matters to attend too. Like, making sure the detective finally stopped drinking so much and getting into bar fights. If it weren’t for Nines interfering today, the shorter man would have gotten into another fight.

Nines really didn’t want to see the man get hurt anymore.

Nines carefully fixed the jacket on Gavin’s shoulder, his jacket far too big for the small detective. He couldn't hold back his laught at the cute sight.

Gavin frowned up at the android, “W-what the hell are you laughing at?” he muttered, clearly pouting. Gavin tried to lean forward, but his feet wobbled under him. How much did he drink? He stopped counting after his seventh shot.

“You would be angry at me if I told you.” Nines smiled softly, still not taking his hands away from Gavin’s shoulders.

“I’m– _hic_ –I’m always angry at you, dipshit…” Gavin went on, his words slurred, “Y-you are always d-doing what you want… n-not caring about…. About what I want. I-I hope Pumpkin will scratch you…” Gavin leaned his head against the android’s chest, listening to the steady beat of Nines’ thirium-pump.

Nines’ LED pulsed yellow, he slowly moved his arms around the human, stroking his back, “…Pumpkin?” he asked.

“My cat.” The shorter man muttered against his chest, clearly enjoying hug, “You smell nice…” Gavin went on.

Nines’ LED instantly turned red.

Gavin moved his head to the side, looking up at the android with a soft smile, “I-I – _hic_ – really wanna kiss you, Nines. Hey, Nines, kiss me! Kiss me!” Gavin whined childishly, jumping up and down, trying to reach the android’s lips.

Nines blushed, holding down the restless detective, “Gavin, you don’t know what you are saying. You are drunk.”

“I-I’m not drunk, asshole!” Gavin said (clearly drunk), he moved his hands around Nines’ shoulder, “D-didn’t you like kissing me?”

Images flashed through Nines’ mind. Of course, he liked kissing Gavin. He loved it. But he wasn’t sure if the human really wanted to kiss him, “How about I take you home? You need to sleep.”

Gavin eyes widen, he blushed deeply, “Y-you wanna have s-sex?! I-I-I don’t think… Not that I’m against it… but…” Gavin looked away, still not letting go of the android, “You really move fast, Nines.”

Nines’ LED stuttered red, he didn’t know what to say. How could the man interpret his words so wrong?!

“I don’t mean se-“

Soft lips interrupted Nines rambling. Nines’ mind stopped working. Gavin moaned against him, his warm, soft lips moving against his. Before he could change his mind, Nines opened his mouth, running his tongue across Gavin’s lips. The man gasped slightly, Nines using the opportunity to push his tongue into Gavin’s waiting mouth. The android explored the familiar cavern, tasting the cheap alcohol, his tongue analyzing the substance on autopilot. His dry tongue moved against Gavin’s wet one, stroking and gliding against it. Gavin tried to keep up with the android, but quickly loose the fight against the precise tongue. Nines moved his hands around Gavin’s waist, one finger slipping under man’s thin black t-shirt.

Gavin gasped and moved his mouth away, salvia dripping down the corner of his mouth, “Cold!” he whined, referring to Nines’ ice-cold fingers exploring his exposed skin.

Nines smirked, “Sorry,” he muttered, warming up his fingers. Gavin sighed, leaning his body against the android’s chest.

“You should work as my personal heater…” muttered Gavin, his warm breath ghosting across Nines’ neck. The android shuddered slightly at the pleasant feeling.

“I would miss being your partner, Gavin.” Nines replied, smiling softly down at the man.

Gavin didn’t say anything back, his body becoming uncharacteristically stiff.

“…I love you, Nines…”

Nines’ LED pulsed red, his eyes widening at the muttered words. His thirium-pump hitched, several errors popping up in his vision, warning him about his raising body temperature.

Nines didn’t care.

He wanted to hear the words again.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Gavin shuddered against him, his fingers digging into the android’s shoulders. Before Nines could ask what is wrong, the shorter human moved his face up, looking up at his partner angrily, “I love you- you stupid t-toaster!” he whined loudly, clearly embarrassed about repeating his love confession.

Nines’ LED didn’t turn back to blue.

“I love your stu – _hic_ – stupid hot face, and…. and your stupid-deep voice and also your hot l-like Cheetos chest! Don’t make me repeat it again! Asshole!” Gavin hid his flushed face against Nines’ shoulder, still muttering colorful curses under his breath.

Nines smiled, moving one hand up to Gavin’s hair, running the hand through the soft curls. Gavin sighed against him, enjoying the android’s touch.

“I love you too, Gavin.” Nines whispered into the man’s ear, “For a while now. You can be pretty obvious sometimes.”

Gavin moved his flushed face away from the shoulder, frowning at the android, “Way to ruin the mood. W-why do you have to ruin the moment like this?” he whined again. He leaned up again, kissing the android again, and again on his lips, “Stupid android.”

Nines didn’t know how to response. Gavin is uncharacteristically affectionate when he’s drunk. Not that he’s complaining, he rather liked the detective pressed against him. He couldn’t wait to see what he would look like under him...

“You should go home, Gavin,” Nines suggested.

Gavin pressed the android’s arm against his chest, “Only if you come with me…” Gavin smirked softly.

Nines blinked at the man for a moment, not expecting the invitation, “If…If you don’t mind.”

“I wanna introduce my boyfriend to my cats! I’m sure they will love you!” Gavin leaned heavily against Nines while they walked down the road, towards the his apartment.

Nines’ eyes widen, “… boyfriend?” Nines asked dumbly. How was the man able to surprise him so often?

“Of– hic – course, dipshit. Or do you see another freakily tall android around here?” the detective slurred, head lolling to the side, clearly still under the effect of the alcohol, “you can’t say no to it either! You are stuck with me now, dipshit!” he went on, not caring about his loud voice.

Nines smiled softly at the drunk detective, “I will be your boyfriend, but only if you promise that you will stop drinking so much and stop getting into bar fights every week.”

Gavin looked at him for several seconds, clearly proceeding the information given to him. Suddenly the man blushed, eyes widening, “Y-you really wanna go out with me?!” he asked damply, a group of people walking down the road looking at them strangely.

Nines tilted his head. Why was the man shocked? He was the one who asked him out, after all.  
“Yes. I would love to go out with you.” He said with a straight face, “You were the first person who made me feel love. If you let me, I’ll hold you forever-“

“Oh my god! St-stop- _hic_ \- saying such embarrassing shit with a-a straight face! Creep!” Gavin pressed a hand against Nines’ mouth.

Nines smiled at the flustered man. He moved the hand away from his mouth without problems, Gavin watching him shocked, “I’m sorry, I can’t help teasing you.”

Gavin frowned at the android, wobbling away, still embarrassed about the android’s bold words. Nines quickly caught up with the detective, pulling his cold hand into his own. Gavin looked down at their joined hands, blushing slightly. He quickly averted his eyes when the android noticed his stare.

“D-don’t get used to it, d-dipshit…”

Nines only smiled at his words.

-

The next several weeks Gavin stopped drinking with Tina. And Nines deemed his mission a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already the last Chapter guys... ):  
> But don't worry there will be more side stories for this AU! :)  
> See you guys again, somewhere, someday! <3


End file.
